theadventuresoffandomcom-20200214-history
76th Hunger Games
The 76th Hunger Games is an event that was caused by the interferring of B.G.A.T.F.D. through time-traveling. This year was unique beause of several rule abolishments. Events 'Day 1' 'The Countdown' As the tubes rose with the tributes mounted o them, they, due to their heavy clothing, were unable to see what they looked like. They appeared to be Soldiers, but some thing about them looked as if Peacekeeper. Claudius Templesmith, this year his voice shaking with fear, regret, and every other emotion you could imagine, counted the remainding minute beore the begining. And as this happened, a small projectile came from nowhere and blew up where the Mockingjay once stood. That small projectile was a piece of 008's token, a Rubix Cube, and that was 1 of 9 pieces. It blew up the mines surrounding the tubes. Le Squishy soon met the same fate. Effie and Alma immediately saw a painless form of suicide, and used it: BOOM ... BOOM! The Mush was the third to feel 008's rath. Cantok, primitive and such went into panic, being a cavegirl and all, and started going crazy which led to her blowing up too. The Hunger Games hadn't even begun yet and 6 had passed. Little did they know, still shocked at 008's bahaviour, that he had been hijacked. 008 was about to throw a fourth, when he yelled "ONE!". The remainder ran. 'Let the 76th Hunger Games Begin!' It was the Cornucopia before them, a battlefield to match their clothing, with two forts, ringed with dead bodies. Some were Peacekeepers, others were average soldiers. The clothes of the tributes were an amalgamation. This was the "battlefield" of the failed Second Rebellion. One fort appeared small and weak. The other represented greatness and was shaped after Panem's Capitol building. Again, more symbolism. As they all ran, one fell, twas Camila Chameleon. The Albino Snowman and The Shadow began to fight for a sack of supplies and soon killed eachother. The Hippy was not fighting and the peace signs on her hands were weapons, which she didn't realise trying to kill others with l,ove. She was then killed and her powers killed Wendy Piedros, whom was running away from the battlefield unlike everyone else. Obviously they had been hijacked to to make a bloodbath scene in the Games. None compared to 008's hijacking though. With one strike, fell Dr. Bubbles and Twill at his prowess with a bident(he had been trained by Annie Cresta previously for the use of a trident, they gave her a bident to use and he took it and killed her with it, this later part being later). Peeta was struck down on his obviously weaker leg by Sara Cibum. Cinna then fell to her power too. 008 here struck Annie Cresta dead. Rebecca DeBelgica was last to fall for she, though fast, fell on her weapon. 'Day 2' An alliance between heroes had been formed. This consisted of: #The Taco #The Chicken #Penguino #UFK #Mindfreak and #008,who now explained everything. They took the Capitol Fort with fine delicious looking foods kept fresh and warm inside, but surely poisoned. If one simply avoided the food, it was anice place. The reamining formed an alliance in the District fort. They were: #Sara Cibum #Nicollette Johnson #Katia Martin and #Lissette Ieiunare 'Day 3' Lissette soon killed Sara and ran off from the fort and kept her corpse. Nicollette ran after her leading to her demise and the carrying around of her corpse. Their bodies lay in front of the Capitol fort as food, for they were now living on the last of their Cornucopia offerings, just as the District Alliance, but nobody had the insanity to eat another, not even Lissette. Though still wrong, she carried these bodies to keep off the others. Even though technically, the District Alliance was now just Katia. 'Day 4' Nobody knows what happenned, but all were awoken that morning by the cannon of death, this being the death of Katia. 'Day 5' Starvation and thirst ran amok. The Capitol group set out for game and finally ate and drank properly. There were no deaths. 'Day 6' On this day the Capitol Alliance made hunting an everyday thing. 008 was alone with the bow and arrow and came accross Lissette, they ran away from eachother to avoid any bloodshed, until he went hijacked, went after her, and tried to kill her. He was stop by a Dr. Sholl whom was apperantly living in a giant orthopedic shoe. He stopped him, tied him up with shoelaces, and kicked him, surprisingly softy (YAY SOFT SHOES!) back to the Capitol Fort. 'Days 7-11' The cycle continued and nobosdy knows how Katia survived in there (the District Fort) or how she standed being alone for so much time. Eventually, she died. 'Day 12' The Taco was now growing very impatient, and by the day's end he faked his death(since he's immortal) with 008 (a darn good actor actually) was pretending to strangle him. He, being immortal and stuff, didn't feel anything and waited abit to long to fake die. He was carried off by the giant-aircraft-corpse-collector- thingamajiggey. 'Day 13' This day, time-traveling weirdness occured and these games were continued in the 77th Games. Rules Previous Rules in Order of Process *Each citizen of the District between the ages of 12-18 shall have their name be put in a large sphere to be chosen randomly by the District escort. *One may volunteer in their place. *You will have one day to train. *You may not train for the Games before The Reaping. *You will be paraded in the Tribute Parade. *You will be scored by the Gamemakers. *You will be interviewed by Ceaser Flickerman. *You may bring an approved token into the arena. *You may not eat other tributes. *Their can be two victors (abolished) *You will tour Panem through the Victory Tour. *There will be a Quarter Quell once every 25 years, which has a twist of some sort. New Rules in Order of Process *Each tribute, one male and one female, will be chosen by the Capitol, for every previous District, new District and the Capitol. *Volunteering means being a third tribute for the District. *You must use any training you've done previously. *You will be scored by the Gamemakers. *You will be interviewed by the Capitol. *You may not bring anything into the arena that isn't standard. *Fair game is fair game. *Their can only be one victor. *A Tribute Taper will occur once every 24 years, each victor, after 24 years there being enough for a game, will play against eachother. Alliances are discouraged in Tribute Tapers and are punishable by painful death in the Games. Tributes See 76th Reaping Results. Deaths See 76th Hunger Games Losing Tributes. Arena This year's arena was a large battlefield, desolot and abandoned, ringed with dead soldiers. Tributes had to seperate into two main groups to be able to have housing, and live in the fragile fort of the alleged sides. This represents the battle between the Capitol and the Districts, the Capitol fort so obviouly superior. All the heroes teamed up to try and avoid killing each other. 4 of the other five inhabited the other fort, the District fort. The battlefield that seperated the two was in the shape of the traditional Cornucopia. The battlefield was surrounded by a large amount of dry moors. With no direct source of food, hunting was only an option for those with good enough aim to hunt birds, but stealth enough to steal from the forts was important enough. Uniform A military uniform with no weapons or purposes whatsoever. It has a striking resemblance to a traditional soldier uniform but with a Peacekeeper twist. Category:Hunger Games